Contigo
by Mep
Summary: Es cuando te das cuenta, ya muy tarde, que tu mundo... que tu vida... no eran nada antes de que llegase ella. Antes de que te sostuviese la mano, te alumbrase el camino, y te diese un abrazo... Final alterno a Solo por ti.


_Hola! Pues este fic, es como decir un final alterno a mi primer fic: "Solo por ti" asi que si no has leido ese, te aconsejo que lo hagas, o si no, realmente no entenderás. Hice este fic por que los cuatro ultimos capitulos de "Solo por ti" no fueron de mi agrado. Tuve demasiadas ganas de complacer y pues olvide todo el sentimiento que habia en los primeros capitulos.  
  
Dedicado: a Karla ´mione, aquí chica esta tu regalito de cumpleaños.... espero que sea de tu agrado. Te quiero mucho! Besos!  
  
PD: si vas a leer solo por ti, asegurate de leerlo unicamente hasta el capitulo SIETE. Únicamente.  
  
-------------------- Final del capitulo anterior: "Y entonces sintió como Harry ponía su cabeza en el hombro de ella; entre sus cabellos y lo sintió entonces suspirar su esencia, con unos de aquellos suspiros largos, atesorando cada momento de aquel abrazo tan esperado.  
  
Ya después de pasado un rato sin separarse, lo intento, pero entonces Harry se agarro mas fuertemente a ella como si en aquellos momentos su vida entera dependiera de aquel único abrazo. Como si importara mas su brazos sobre el otro que millones de cosas en este planeta.  
  
Y entonces sintió que mejor que luchar por separarse, se dejaba llevar; Y se sintió a si misma mejor que nunca antes en su vida, se sintió feliz por primera vez, todo estaría bien, todo, si Harry, su Harry se mantenía a su lado. Y no sabia por que pero tenia el presentimiento de que así lo haría."  
  
_

Aunque cueste creerlo ambos poco a poco se fueron olvidando de lo demás. Olvidaron que mañana volverían a la escuela, olvidaron que debían dormir... olvidaron todo, menos, aquel sentimiento de amparo , que aunque no lo admitiesen, sentían cuando estaba juntos.

Ella posisiono su cabeza delicadamente sobre el hombro de el y entrelazaron nuevamente sus manos en un acto que mucho mas que acciones, involucro, puro sentimiento.

Fue tan simple, pero, significo tanto para ambos, que poco a poco, en compañía del otro, acordaron sin saberlo, adormecerse en el momento exacto.

El doblo su cabeza, y la miro antes de que su respiración se hiciese uniforme, y le regalo una ultima sonrisa, agradeciéndole, en aquel idioma sin palabras de ellos, por haberlo acompañado, por haberle dejado tomar su mano... y quererla en maneras, que le era imposible explicar. Y, puede, solo puede, que halla sido mera coincidencia pero ella, en sueños, apretó su mano suavemente a modo de respuesta.  
  
Harry se levanto en medio de la noche, abrió los ojos únicamente para encontrar el cabello de ella esparcido descuidadamente sobre su pecho. Sonrió ligeramente y con una mano lo acaricio suavemente. Se paro con completo silencio colocando a la vez una almohada debajo de la cabeza de Ginny, esta ajena a los dulces actos del joven, arrugo su cara ligeramente, como extrañando su presencia.

Sonriendo levemente, el chico de cabellos oscuros se sentó en una silla cercana, de la cual conseguía vista entera de la chica. Y es que ese era su propósito, verla ahora, admirarla ahora, cuando el mundo y sus problemas no existen, cuando su familia esta a salvo, cuando esta... tranquila.

Ginny no era de esas chicas con una clásica belleza. No, no, no. Su cabello rojo (aunque mas claro que el de sus hermanos) era único, su nariz perfilada y su quijada que mantenía fija cuando tenia algo en mente, o cuando se prometía algo... cada una de sus facciones eran distintas. Por unos su belleza podía pasar desapercibida.... ¿a quien engañaba? El nunca antes la había notado, no de esta forma... y es que cuando llegas a conocer a la verdadera Ginny te enamoras de ella. Es cuando te das cuenta, ya muy tarde, que tu mundo... que tu vida... no eran nada antes de que llegase ella. Antes de que te sostuviese la mano, te alumbrase el camino, y te diese un abrazo...

Era extraño,¿sabes? Siempre tener a alguien como ella tan cerca... y no saberlo.... no saberlo hasta que su presencia esta tan dentro tuyo... tanto... que ya sientes que es parte de ti. Que tu corazón, que antes latía por el mero hecho de vivir... ahora... ahora late por ella. Solamente por ella.

Pero te reprimes, por que mas que miedo al rechazo... tienes miedo a perderla. Que sea tu culpa ya no poder ver su rostro...no sentirla cerca de ti. Que sea solo tu culpa no escuchar su risa nunca mas... no nada...

Y aquello, ahora, estay seguro que me mataría. Por que he comprendido que me he vuelto tan dependiente a su presencia.. que cuando no esta cerca... puedo sentir toda la tristeza volver de un solo... todo los años de amargura llegan de nuevo, y siento un hueco, donde ella estaba... y espero... espero.... con ansias a que regrese, hasta que lo hace..y me doy cuenta, que no puedo... no puedo vivir sin ella. Que respiro, que vivo... que hasta muero por ella. Respiro esperando sentir su aroma, vivo solo por tenerla cerca, y muero... muero si se va. Si me deja aquí, en un rincón con mi soledad... susurrando todas aquellas palabras de amor que el tiempo maldito no me dejo decirle.

Y es que es tanto para mi, que no se como decirle... decirle sin asustarla.... sin que salga huyendo por la salida mas cercana y no regrese. Sin que me odie por haber dañado una amistad perfecta... sin que crea que estoy loco por quererla.

Dios... es tan difícil.. todo esto del amor, que a veces la salida cobarde parece la mas fácil. La de mandarlo todo por un tubo, irse lejos... tratar de olvidar a duras penas su rostro. Pero se que no puedo... que no puedo hacerlo. Que la vería al abrir los ojos, al cerrarlos... que la vería en cada esquina, rogándome que la quiera... que no me valla... que me arme de valor y le diga de una todo lo que siento. ¡Que es tanto!

Pero es que si se es como nosotros... donde las palabras no tienen lugar. Como el explico que quiero que se quede a mi lado por siempre?¿cómo le explico que no quiero verla con otro? Que me mata por dentro amarla en secreto.¿cómo le explico algo que ni yo mismo entiendo?

Como le digo del mundo que he imaginado para nosotros? Donde ella.... ocupa todos mis pensamientos... donde no hay nada mas. Y si soy capaz de ponerlo en palabras, ¿cómo estaré seguro que quiere lo mismo? ¿Qué imagina una vida conmigo? Y son tantas las cosas que podrían salir mal... que no se si vale la pena tomar el riesgo. Quiero que sea feliz... y si pues el sentimiento de amor que tengo no es mutuo... solo por que la quiero tanto... la dejaría ir. Solo por que la amo tanto, me conformaría de lejos verla enamorase... añorando enormemente ser yo aquel que le inspire tal sentimiento.

Antes era tan fácil, ¿sabes? Ignorarla... decirme que no sentía nada...que su peculiaridad no me llamaba la atención... antes era tan fácil dejarlo todo en el pasado. Decir que para mi no seria mas que aquella "hermana que nunca tuve"... era tan fácil mentirme a mi mismo. Pero ahora... ahora que voy a negar si bien se que me ha _"atrapado en sus redes"_ como muchos dirían. Y la verdad, no es como que quiera salir de ellas, ni como que realmente sienta que deba.  
  
Así que mientras la veo... se que debo hacer algo. Me invade unas ganas inmensas de decirle lo que siento... que se.... que no puedo esperar ya mas.


End file.
